


Reunion

by Val_Creative



Category: Batman: The Animated Series
Genre: Early Work, F/F, Female Friendship, Friendship/Love, Heavy Angst, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net, POV First Person, Pining, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-15
Updated: 2018-01-15
Packaged: 2019-03-05 08:39:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13384188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Val_Creative/pseuds/Val_Creative
Summary: I remember that blonde, honeysilk and sunshine golden distant in my memory but never again put out of my mind. Did she remember crimson?





	Reunion

**Author's Note:**

> Putting up one of my older FFN fics for archiving as usual. It's circa 2006 so it's old and full of mistakes lmaooo.

 

*

We meet again. It's an exchange of girlish squeals which makes my companion wince up at the maximum shrill we can belt out.

" _Bats_?"

" _Country_?"

Nicknames I don't recall ever saying.

I remember that blonde, honey-silk and sunshine golden, distant in my memory but never again put out of my mind. Did she remember crimson? I don't get a chance to think about it further as she squishes herself against the full length of my body. Yes she actually gets _in_ the chair to do it.

My eyes bug out behind my glasses. I've never had that happen before.

Doesn't take much longer for me to realize that I'm floating above my wheelchair, my only thing to grasp onto is the voluptuous being currently hugging the ever-loving daylights out of me.

 _No one_ has ever had the audacity of scooping me up like that, not even Dick. He stands off to the side with an amused eyebrow. I see him in my periphery vision.

Definitely amused by her enthusiasm. Oddly, no traces of jealousy. Does he know something I don't? Regardless of the fact I'm losing oxygen... it is comfortable in her well-rounded arms.

"Hey, you might want to let her go."

She looks up annoyed at his presence, his distraction from this dear moment with her friend. A furrow of skin between her eyes... did I see a aim of fierce protectiveness before sapphire eyes became good-natured once more? My head was spinning… She peers down at my blue-tinged face before it registers.

A simple " _Oh_..." before I am sitting again, coughing lightly into a fist.

It was worth being lightheaded. I was already lightheaded catching a glimpse of her short, blood-red cape, already lightheaded when her strong hold found its way around my fragile frame. My body may have been fragile, but it didn't illustrate my competence or potential.

Who I was before… _before_ couldn't hold a candle to who I became as a result.

"How have you been doing? Gosh... I can't believe I'm here. It's been a while. Do you remember the last time we paired up? Did you tape that Gotham Evening Edition? You remember that ice cream we ate? I think I gained a pound on it! What was it, Ben and Jerry's...? I'm sure it was…"

Girl talk. Didn't think I'd miss it so much.

She really hasn't changed, still talkative, still lively, still gorgeous…

I tense up. Did I think that? Well, it's obvious how nicely her curves are shaped due to the form-fit on white tee shirt and blue skirt. Unconsciously, I check on Dick to see if he's staring. He's not.

Good.

"Hey, Barbara. You there?" A little, sweet smile pulls over her cupid's bow mouth.

"Yeah…"

"You look different." She blushes. "Older, I mean. You look good."

"So do you." And I mean it.

She looks back at Dick who introduces himself albeit pointlessly. Her sapphire eyes swerves back to me. "You and I should catch up sometime." Her eyes are so soft, so eternal. Why can't… I feel this way with Dick? Why would I rather touch her farm-tanned skin, not as callused, not as tough…

Body heat, basking and relishing the glorious feel.

I barely knew this woman.

Why was I dizzy again? Her small fingers are wrapped around the bottom of my chin. I didn't anticipate her other hand sliding across my side.

_You don't know me._

_I'm not who I was._

_I don't like to fly anymore._

I don't squirm; I don't show any response; my facial muscles don't give away how many beats I skipped or how dry my throat becomes. Scented whisper in my breathing space as she leans down.

"You love him."

Who… _Dick_?

She follows my green eyes, not needing to nod.

"Why would you ask me that?" My voice sharp. Her index finger grazing my shirt flexes.

"Emotional baggage."

_What?_

I repeated my thought out loud. She lets go, leaving me to consider warmth… of another woman-? _No_. no. My focus on the sway of her hips. She's walking away from me. I don't want to know how soft her thighs are. I don't desire to know the answer to that question. I don't.

My lips mouth the lie soundlessly, as she takes off as a blue blur, as the sky swallows her in her beloved blue. Did I say goodbye?

Dick is talking to me, might as well be speaking to a brick wall. My waist vibrates.

Batman.

Trying to reach me.

Why can't I pick up?

Not only have I lost the life in my legs but in my arms as well. Dick, help me.

_I don't ask for help._

I am strong.

I am independent.

For a brief moment came someone who could make me powerless.

Super-Poison. My own special brand of kryptonite.

Please come back.

I _loved_ Dick.

Why not _you_?

*

 


End file.
